


Defending Her Honor

by frankiebaby



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, bit of angst, no real smut but almost there, some soft logan(good stuff)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiebaby/pseuds/frankiebaby
Summary: Another party attended with Logan, another stupid fight that he started. How will he make things better with you?





	Defending Her Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This is for #LanisMysteriousWritingChallenge and @propertyofbuckyandpoe on tumblr! My prompt was, "C'mon, sweetheart. I know you don't hate me. I see it in your eyes. Your body language".

Logan has dragged you to yet another business party, and not so surprisingly, it looks identical to every single other one. Honestly️, it wasn’t so much the parties themselves that got on your nerves. It was the way Logan ending up acting at almost all of these parties. He always found a way to argue with people, no matter what it was about. It always escalates quickly, without fail. 

Yet, you let him bring you here, and you found yourself in the same situation as always. As if you should be surprised. You had been pulled away from Logan’s arm by a friend, and you’d been happily chatting away when you heard the distant sound of angry, loud men. An alarm went off in your head that had you running to the room it was coming from. 

Logan had backed the man against the wall. You recognized him as big CEO of a company the Delos’ collaborated with on some projects, but you couldn’t place his name. The man was red in the face, and seemed to be spouting off endless insults aimed at Logan. And Logan looked like he was about to end that mans life on the spot. 

You knew you had to stop this before it got really ugly. Moving quickly, you got to Logan’s side. Standing firmly by him, you leaned into his ear. “Logan. Stop this, remember the consequences of last time? Do you really wanna go through that bullshit again?” You said this firmly, no room for argument in your tone. 

He didn’t budge, instead coming up with an excuse. “He insulted you,” He hesitated for a moment, taking deep breaths, “after I had said something vaguely shitty about him. But still, no one gets away with that shit.” 

You shook your head, smiling slightly at the stubborn man before you. “I appreciate it, darling, I do. But you know that doesn’t mean shit to me. He was just trying to get to you. Now let’s go. C’mon.” You placed your hand on his arm gently, tugging it away from where it was pushed against the other man’s chest. 

It took a moment longer, and Logan leaning in to mutter what you can only imagine was one last insult, but he finally moved away and followed you out of the room. 

Waiting for the valet to bring the car up, Logan seemed to be patiently waiting for a scolding for what he did. His arms were crossed, a smug smile on his lips as he stared you down. 

You wouldn’t look at him, afraid of what you might say before you calmed down. Plus, he didn’t deserve the satisfaction of getting a big reaction from you. Not after the stunt he pulled in there. 

The car ride was silent, the light notes of the radio added a little noise to the slightly tense atmosphere. Logan knew you’d speak eventually, and that time seemed to be about 5 minutes from your shared apartment. 

“I hate that. I hate when you do things like that. I understand that he said shit about me, or whatever it was. But it’s a public setting, Logan.” You sighed, you weren’t mad, you just needed him to know he could do better than this. He was better than this. 

Logan sighed, “I know. And babe, you know I’m trying to be better at shit like that. But no one gets to talk about you like that. No matter the setting.” He grabbed your hand from your lap, intertwining your fingers, “I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time, promise.” Bringing your hand up to his mouth, he kissed your knuckles before winking at you. 

After parking , you both got out of the car, before heading into the building and to the elevators. You still hadn’t replied to Logan, which seemed to make him a bit nervous, but your hands were joined again. So he figured you couldn’t hate him completely. 

The moment you were alone, the doors closed, he backed you into the corner of the elevator. His hand came up to cup the side of your face as he pressed a soft kiss to your check. “C’mon, sweetheart.’ He whispered, ‘I know you don’t hate me. I see it in your eyes.” Logan pulled away slightly, before kissing your lips. He nipped playfully at your bottom lip, growling out his next words, “Your body language.” 

Smiling, you kissed him back, unable to resist him even if you were angry with him. You hummed, “You may be right, but you’re not fully forgiven, darling.” 

The elevator doors opened into your penthouse, and you made your way straight to the bedroom, no words. You could hear Logan trailing behind, his steps right on your heels. 

Stopping at the bed, you reached up to start pulling down your zipper when Logan was right there, his hands replacing yours on the zipper. His lips pressed against your neck, making a trail downward. “What can I do to make it up to you, love?” His voice was low, the deep timbre of it sending a shiver down your spine. 

You arched your neck towards him, allowing him better access. The zipper of your dress was being slowly pulled down as he multitasked. “We’ll see about that in a second, for now let’s get out of these clothes.” 

Once your dress was a puddle on the floor, and your shoes thrown across the room, it was Logan’s turn to strip. You sat on the bed in front of him, hands finding his belt buckle, opening it up. His pants were unbuttoned and joining your dress before you knew it, and now you just had to get that sinfully fitted white button up off of him. 

Logan had it already halfway unbuttoned by the time you were paying attention to it, and he seemed to be putting on a little show. His hands easily found their way down each button, revealing more and more of his perfect chest as he went. 

Pushing the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, you kissed him passionately, your hands finding their way into his burnt umber hair. Pressing him up against the wall, you pulled away slightly to speak. “I get to choose what we do tonight. Is that alright?” 

A groan rumbled through Logan as he nodded, “I’d very much like that, baby girl.” 

You nodded, pulling him towards the bed and pushing him gently to lay down on it. You followed his descent, crawling over the top of him. Once you had reached his face, your hand came up to brush the stray hair out of his eyes before laying a short kiss on his lips. You pulled away just a bit before whispering against his mouth, “Hope you’re ready, babe.”


End file.
